


Ones and Zeros

by mooniyoongi (verylovelygay)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Day6 (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adoption, Autism Spectrum, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Brainwashing, Criminal Masterminds, Dubious Consent, F/M, Frottage, Gay Sex, Government Conspiracy, Gun Violence, Hacker, Love, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Science Fiction, Secrets, Thriller, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Violence, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verylovelygay/pseuds/mooniyoongi
Summary: A mildly autistic hacker with savant syndrome helps two detectives find the mastermind behind the Musters; A series of anti-government and police broadcasts that have started to strike fear into the entire country.a.k.aJungkook realizes that, unlike computers, people aren't all ones and zeros. Especially Kim Namjoon.





	1. 00110100 0001010

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Centristy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centristy/gifts), [Sapphiamur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiamur/gifts).



 

 

The task was simple. So simple that, of course, Namjoon and Seokjin could mess it up. They were assigned to meet with a client that would assist their investigation on the Musters. They were to meet this client at 1:30 AM. Yes, you read that right AM. Of course as detectives long hours and sleepless nights were nothing new, but those nights were littered with constant coffee and donut runs. And tonight—this morning rather— was going to be no different. The pair had devoured their donuts and consumed their coffee like it was water. They arrive at the large home at somewhere around 1:50 AM. Were they punctual? No, but they wished they were.

Seokjin knocked hard, yawning as he barely raised his voice to a 'Police open up'. This was seeming more like an arrest warrant than a meeting, but we digress. Seokjin and Namjoon were the epitomai of a "good cop bad cop" pairing. Mostly, because Seokjin was one of the most impatient detectives in the district. Seokjin decided he had stood in front of the door for too god damn long and began fumbling with the doorknob. Gratefully, upon flicking his wrist once the door came open.

"Jin! What the fuck are you doing? You can't just go in there! That's literally illegal!" Namjoon protests in a stage-whisper full of spit.

"Watch me," Seokjin slid into the house, leaving his partner on the porch, battling with himself on following behind. He cursed at the air under his breath and finally gave in.

"Hello? Anybody home? Mr. Jeon?" Seokjin shouted. The home was grand, larger than both the detectives own. The walls were all a dark navy blue making the air seem egregious. There was an open hall from the door to the living room. The kitchen and dining room were in a different hall that went under the stairs. Everything looked spotless. How could someone really live here?

"Are you sure someone lives here?"

"They have to unless we got the address wrong."

In their search for human life in the home, they came across dark-wooded varieties of different sized shelves and bookcases littering the living room. All decorated in retro gaming systems, different difficulty Rubik's cubes, and books. Namjoon inspected a computer motherboard on the highest shelf. Slithers of blue light were slicing through it like it was still working though not connected to any battery. 

"Please don't touch my stuff." 

Namjoon and Seokjin both stopped in their tracks. A part of Namjoon instinctively put a hand on his holster before realizing who they were supposed to be meeting in the first place.

"Ah, I'm assuming you're Mr. Jeon?" Seokjin says with a sigh.

"Jungkook. My name is Jungkook."

Seokjin looked to his partner with a suspicious raise of brow. In his defense, this  _Jungkook_ looked like a college student, not someone who'd help track down a criminal. He was tall, from Namjoon's expertise he was probably around 5'10 and roughly 135 pounds. But his face, it was so pale and innocent-seeming. Eyes that were wide and thin lips. Jungkook, in short, didn't look like 1) he should live on his own or 2) he was _the_ Mr. Jeon they were looking for. Hoping for, rather.

"Where's the guy we're looking for?" Namjoon says in a grumble.

The boy shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans, causing both detectives to tense up, ready for him to pull something out. A weapon, maybe?

"I-It's me. Just don't call me Mr. Jeon 'cause my name is Jungkook."

The room went silent. The partners exchanged glances at each other as they realized this was who they were stuck with.

"This way.." Jungkook tried his voice turning into a murmur of another thought, unheard by the two gentlemen following behind him.

"I'd appreciate if you both took your shoes off before coming upstairs, the carpet is white and I'd like to keep it that way."

Seokjin looked down at Jungkook's feet, seeing his feet covered in thin navy blue slippers. The same blue as the walls. And Jungkook's shirt. Seokjin kicked off his shoes and took the first step behind Jungkook. He turned to Namjoon who was still standing still.

"You heard the man, the carpet's white."

Jungkook led the pair into his room. There was a large L-shaped desk right in the center of the room, loaded with computers and _pieces_ of computers and laptops. He sat in the office chair and typed into his computer almost ignoring the existence of the detectives.

"So, the main goal is to track down the exact location of the Musters before they air. That way we can ultimately get rid of this guy." Namjoon explained watching as Jungkook opened tabs and clicked and typed away.

"I know that. I'm loading up the previous Musters. Also, why are they called Musters? You should write it down on my notepad, just don't move it from the edge of the table because that's its spot and it shouldn't be moved. The definition of Muster is the assembly of troops especially for inspection or in preparation for battle, and that doesn't make sense here because there are no battles going on. If there is you should write it on the notepad." Jungkook turned around in the office chair. The stunned look on the other two males faces was confusing to Jungkook, and they still hadn't written anything on the notepad.

Jungkook barely blinked once before turning away and typing again.

"You're full of surprises!" Namjoon attempted to lighten the mood.

He realized he hadn't seen the entirety of the man's face since he arrived. It was still dark in the home and Jungkook didn't turn on any lights. Namjoon moved from his position, inspecting the walls for a switch and hearing Seokjin and Jungkook talking. No. He heard Seokjin talking. Jungkook was still typing. The walls must have all been the same blue, Namjoon would know if he could see them all brighter. He trailed his fingers along the walls until they hit plastic, to which he flipped the switch.

"Why did you turn the lights on? I told you not to touch my stuff! Turn it off! No light! Off, off, off!"

The office chair was on the floor and Jungkook was wedged under his desk holding his head to his knees closing his eyes tightly. The lights were still on but the room was silent and somehow still dark. And Jungkook kept repeating something.

Over and over again.

"Six one six, six two twelve, six three eighteen, six four twenty-four,"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1,101


	2. 00110010 00110100 0001010

 

"Six one six, six two twelve, six three eighteen, six four twenty-four...,"

The house alarm beeped causing both detectives to reach for their holsters. A man wearing navy blue scrubs the same color as the walls rushed in, heading straight for the boy under the desk.

"Don't move, punk! Who are you?" Seokjin said pointing his gun straight at the man's head. The man's hands raised up defensively and he trembled, still trying to move closer to the desk.

"Kim Hyojong, sir. I'm Jungkook's aid, now please I need to help him," Hyojong moved to the boy, getting on his shins next to him.

"Don't touch him. What does he need an aid for?" Seokjin kept the gun on Hyojong.

"He has ASD and one of you turned the light on," Hyojong explained shortly going to hold Jungkook's back carefully. He tried to get Jungkook's head up to look at him.

"Charles Babbage, born on the twenty-sixth of December in seventeen ninety-one, was an English polymath." Hyojong kept one hand on the boy's back and the other over his eyes, shielding them from the lights that were still on. Jungkook started to rock back and forth while listening to Hyojong.

"As a mathematician, philosopher, inventor and mechanical engineer, Charles Babbage originated the concept of a digital, programmable—"

"Computer." Jungkook finished. The sight was nothing like either detective had seen before. Seokjin's gun was lowered and his face was blank and pale. His partner was still by the light switch. He looked down at the carpet, it really was white. This was completely his fault if the lights were supposed to be on they would've been but because they weren't they should've stayed off.

"Please turn the light off," Hyojong pleaded. Finally, the darkness covered them and Jungkook was breathing normally. He came out slowly from under the desk and nodded at the gentlemen. He sat down in the office chair and began typing like nothing had happened. Hyojong sighed in relief and leaned over to Jungkook.

"Do you want some water?"

Jungkook pressed 'enter' on his keyboard and looked to Hyojong. "Yes please, E'Dawn." Hyojong shook his head and headed for the door, before doing so he waved at the detectives that they follow behind.

"He has autism? Then how did he afford this place? Where did you even come from?" Seokjin asked skeptically.

"Just because he's on the spectrum doesn't mean he's incapable of living like everyone else. It's astounding how he lives with the lights off but you neurotypical are the ones living in the dark."

Seokjin clicked his tongue.

"Do you live here?"

"Yes, kind of. I live in the small guest house in the backyard. I was awake because I knew he was expecting you two. I saw the light come on from his window and I ran in."

"How did you know he wasn't just looking for something?" Namjoon inquired with a raised brow.

"Because he would never do that, his eyes are more sensitive to light than yours. That's how I knew something was wrong and I knew it must've been one of you."

Hyojong filled three glasses with water and slid two over the island to the pair. Seokjin took a small sip.

"So what, he had a panic attack or something?"

"Precisely. Any more questions?" Hyojong opened the freezer, dropping two ice cubes in the water nearest to him. Seokjin and Namjoon finally made eye contact after the whole endeavor. Something in their glance said they were thinking the same thing.

"How are we gonna work with him then?" Seokjin was the only asshole bold enough to ask.

"The same way you wanted to before. Jungkoook is not stupid. He's brilliant, he knows everything there is to know about computers and that's why he's the perfect guy for your job."

"You know about that?"

"Of course I do," Hyojong said matter-of-factly," I want the Musters to end too, they keep interrupting my dramas."

The three laughed. An awkward silence followed. 

"I'm going to bring him his water. If you guys want to sabotage yourselves because you think that he's any less valuable than he was before, the door is that way." Hyojong said pointing with his free hand and then he was gone. Seokjin gulped down some more water looking at Namjoon who had been staring at the marble in thought. The marble had small pieces of blue stones in it. He figured that Jungkook must love the color blue and he must love computers. 

"So what now?"

Namjoon frowned at his partner, "What do you mean 'what now'? You heard the guy, we keep on with the mission at hand."

"But—"

"But nothing, Jin! Just because someone's thinking processes are different from yours doesn't mean anything. How can you be so stupid?" Namjoon lashed. He finally had enough and started back to the stairs, not even bothering to look and see if he was being followed.

"Ah, there you are!" Jungkook said pulling at his ear," I wanted to show you the consistencies in the qualities of the broadcasts."

Jungkook turned around in his chair. The moonlight shone into the room traced over Namjoon's features. He had a slight underbite but his lips filled that imperfection and his eyes were like a buffering screen. Jungkook thinks that he can see every equation that makes up the shapes of Namjoon's face. It's entrancing in a way that confuses Jungkook's thoughts or logic. A way that Jungkook doesn't know how to feel yet.

"You're very handsome but your hair would look better if it was blue. You're also taller than me, so that's good."

Namjoon choked. Seokjin entered the room and Namjoon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. For one, Namjoon didn't hear that he was attractive often, especially not from the gender he wanted. For two, blue hair?

"Anyways, the qualities of the broadcasts are all the same which means the same software is used. Also, the background never changes, which is unfortunate because it means the man behind the Musters is really unsanitary." Jungkook began pulling at his ear again.

Seokjin raised his eyebrow. Fifteen years of expertise wasn't gonna let this slip.

"It's a set. It can't be a real place because they'd know we could track them if it were."

"We can track them down either way," Namjoon finally spoke up, causing the hacker to turn around, "Won't we, Jungkook?" 

"You should say my name again, I like the way you say it."

Namjoon smiled and Seokjin looked like he was going to throw up.

"Can we please stop the flirting and get back to the mission at hand?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1,114


	3. 00110011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's the focus in this chapter???

 

 

 _"I see swimming pools and living_   _rooms and aeroplanes..."_

Sunset gleams over Taehyung's skin. Shadows outline every curve and the tangle of limbs on the hammock. Heat pushes its way into the mix like an eager child. Taehyung lets out a breath when the man next to him begins to kiss his neck fervently. His breath turns into a giggle and he presses his hand to the man's chest, attempting to push him back.

"Jae, stop it that tickles!" 

"Okay, so don't stop." Jae hums as he continues to overpower Taehyung. The hammock still swings gently allowing the air to wrap around their skin. Taehyung gives up trying and lets the older make marks how he pleases, even turning his head to allow him more space. The speaker dances on the table next to them.

_"Only fools fall for you, only fools.."_

Taehyung looks out past the pool and lays his eyes on the sunset. Suddenly, a figure appears across from the hammock, near the pool chairs. It never starts to morph into a person as Taehyung wants it to. It's just a tall black figure with white beads for eyes. It starts to wave at him. Taehyung can't take his eyes off of it, he starts to hear its kind voice in his head. He can't make out on sentence or phrase, it's a whisper of sounds and parts of words. The sounds are blanketing his thoughts until there are none.

Jae sits up, following Taehyung's gaze and resting his eyes on the other again.

"You didn't take your meds this morning." He huffs laying down in the hammock again, causing it to swing a bit faster and the figure to start fading.

"They make me depressed"

"Yeah? Well, I'd rather see you be depressed all day than terrified out of your mind. It's as if you like seeing them."

Taehyung sits up and gets out of the hammock. "Fuck you!" Jae is left swinging along as Taehyung barely looks back at him.

"You just did!"

Taehyung goes inside and into the kitchen to grab a miscellaneous bottle of alcohol. He stands at the island counter, staring at the troll dolls jumping on the couch. He smiles before realizing they aren't really there and shuts his eyes. When he opens them the colors of the room are more vibrant, something he can stand. Something he is more used to. This disorder never caused any real harm to him and parts of him liked the attention of the creatures in his only little world, there just for him. The real world was chewed and gnarled into submission. The real world was controlled.

Jae opens the sliding glass door and walks behind Taehyung to the fridge. He grabs a soda and places in on the island next to Taehyung. No sound leaves him yet as he wraps his arms around Taehyung, tracing them up his chest and flicking over his nipples gently. His lips go to Taehyung's shoulders, kissing them softly, lovingly,  _with the same submission_. 

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to make you upset."

Taehyung sighs and shakes his head, "I know you didn't."

He turns in the other's grasp. Jae can never read what's going on in that head or in those eyes that he stares at every day of his life. He can't read any of Taehyung's expressions but the ones of lust. Which is why now, he sees nothing more than what is presented to him.

"I have something to show you. A new idea for the next Muster, it has to do with women's rights and abortion, yadda yadda." Taehyung bites his bottom lip.

"Are you just telling me about this now because you want me to fuck you on the desk?"

Taehyung hums and tilts his head, leaning in to kiss the taller, "That might be the reason,"

"Yeah?"

"Mhm," 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 646


	4. 00110001 00111000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like making shorter chapters that still are fulfilling. I was thinking about making this chapter longer but I'm not necessarily considering this a long chapter. Not sure.

**17** **years ago...**

 

Taehyung sat on the cold concrete stairs. All the other kids were playing in the orange light of the sun, shouting and running. Happiness didn't greet him the same way it did them, nor did innocence. The orphanage was surprisingly nice. Somehow that seems an oxymoron. The only part he didn't like was being displayed to possible new parents like an appliance or a new car. That's not who he was. He was a six-year-old boy who had been through more in those short years than probably most adults.

"Taehyung!"

A small voice called, running from the doors behind him. There it was, the single thing that Taehyung needed. His little brother. He was four and had gone through less of the abuse. Mostly, because his parents actually considered the fact that his brother...

Has autism.

"Jungkookie!" Taehyung pulls his brother into him. He remembers what Jungkook likes and what will make him angry. Taehyung laces his fingers in the hair at the back of Jungkook's neck and tugs gently and repeatedly. "Did you eat lunch?"

"Yeah, I'ad a san'wich." 

Taehyung smiles as Jungkook squeezes his arm six times. He leans down to put his head on his brothers, breathing in the smell of his shampoo that he helped Jungkook lather into his hair. Jungkook needs a haircut, he keeps having to push it out of his face and eventually, that will make him angry. 

"Hyung, can we go to our room? S' loud ou'side."

"Okay," Taehyung grabs his hand, pulling him up, "I can read you my science book! It's about koalas!"

Jungkook laughs.

"Koala!"

 

**Present...**

 

 

Jungkook is hitting his head on his closet door again. Not hard, just enough to make the tapping noise. 

This isn't making sense.

The locations of the broadcasts were marked at multiple different locations and not just in Korea. At least two places in every country in the world. Whoever was behind the broadcasts was obviously smart enough to use software that was untraceable and artificially intelligent. But no one is that smart, other than him, right? That's why the software is untraceable. _Almost untraceable_.

Jungkook ran back over to his computer, slamming his fingers on the keyboard at a pace that would make most people's head spin. He moved one hand to the phone next to him, his other hand stayed on the keyboard, still typing.

"Namjoon, I need you to come here now. It is two twenty-three which means your lunch break is very much over. You're free because you're only working on three other cases and two of them you have no leads in. Seokjin, however, is working in _five_ different cases so he's probably busy, but if you can get him to come too, that would be much appreciated. Thank you." Jungkook hangs up before hearing Namjoon respond.

In the time of the short phone call, he's rounded up the pings to see where the most come from. As he guessed, right here in Korea. There are still way too many cities to get to the precise location. They have time to travel the country, don't they?

Soon, E'Dawn is escorting the two detectives upstairs and Jungkook is back at his closet door. Tapping and tapping and tapping again.  Namjoon's wide-eyed, his legs moving on autopilot towards him.

"Don't!"

Hyojong stops him.

"He's thinking. Whatever he's thinking about is important," Hyojong looks at both detectives before turning," and if it's that significant to him, then it is to you too."

Namjoon walks over to the desk looking at the computer in front of him while Seokjin is frozen in place staring at the odd ritual at the corner of the room. It's surprising how dark the house stays and Namjoon assumes it's like this all the time. And a part of him looks at Jungkook and knows he could get used to it.

"They have to be in this district. Not in this city but somewhere near here. There's a delay in the broadcasts from everywhere else except here. So when they begin, this district gets the Muster zero point seventy-seven seconds before the rest of Korea." Jungkook says walking past Namjoon to Seokjin and standing next to him. 

"Is there any way to track him more precisely?"

"There isn't. The software is military grade, possibly stronger," Namjoon speaks up turning around to face the pair. 

"You can read this level of co—"

"Yeah," Namjoon cuts Jungkook off. His eyes making direct contact with Jungkook's. 

That's weird. When a person looks at someone like that it means something. Jungkook isn't good with that.

"Are you gay?" Jungkook asks bluntly. Seokjin burst out in a laugh that sounds like a windshield-wiper in the rain. Namjoon elbows his partner, looking away from Jungkook.

"You didn't answer my question, and I don't understand why he's laughing. I'm going to look for more leads." 

 

**16 years ago...**

 

"Miss Lee? You called for—" Taehyung froze.

A man with a puppy face and full lips sits hand-in-hand with another pale man with cat eyes and dark hair. Taehyung knew exactly why he was called here as soon as he saw them. He gulped and reached up to the chain around his neck, running his fingers over the gold. He walked closer to the couple, whose eyes never left him. The man with fuller lips looked like he had been crying before Taheyung walked in. But for what? For who?

"Taehyung," Miss Lee stood gesturing to the couple.

"These are the Parks."

The two men stood with weak smiles plastered on their faces. The blond-haired man walked over to Taehyung, crouching to his height. He took Taehyung's hand in his, looking into the boy's eyes with his water-lined ones. 

"I'm Jimin a-and that's... that's Yoongi."

The man now known as Jimin trails his hand up Taehyung's arm, resting it on his shoulder. Taehyung looked over at Miss Lee and the waving black figure beside her. His eyes began to sting and his throat and heart heavy. The black figure morphed into Jungkook's innocent face. Still waving at him. 

"We're your new parents."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1,019


	5. 00110010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't find this too sudden, but the Namkook is commencing in this chapter.
> 
> Also, what do you guys think about Jungkook's portrayal of someone on the spectrum? Is it alright? I used movies, medical articles, some videos, and even a couple people I know that are on the spectrum. I hope it shows in the writing. 
> 
> There's gonna be more blasts from the past in this chapter!!

 

Namjoon had his siren wailing through the freeway. No one's life was in danger that he knew of. There was a different subject on his mind. Jeon Jungkook.

Now, he doesn't know exactly what it was about him that made his face heat up. Maybe it was the fact that he was shameless. In the couple weeks they had been working together, he never hesitated to ask anything. Seokjin told him that he could tell that Jungkook and he had a thing for each other. Once, when Jungkook called him over by himself because he needed a second opinion on the latest Muster audio, Jungkook had asked:

"How do you know if you like someone?"

Namjoon was taken aback by the question at the moment but he answered with the basic love story signs. Deep down, though, Namjoon knows that he likes Jungkook. If he didn't he wouldn't rush over to his home at random times of the day and night, like he was now.

Namjoon turns his siren off as he comes up the driveway. As always, no lights are on and the home seems abandoned. 

Hyojong waits for him at the door and escorts him upstairs to a different room. One where Jungkook is sitting on a bed, positioned at the center with his back to them. Hyojong gives Namjoon a warning glance before leaving.

"Jungkook? Are you alright?"

The other stayed still in place. The room was so silent and dark the only thing Namjoon could hear was his heartbeat; the quiet also silencing his thoughts. And maybe, he could hear Jungkook's heart.

"Do you like me?"

Namjoon tensed up and swallowed thickly. His lips parted to say something but he couldn't. Truth was, he didn't know anything about Jungkook. Nothing about his family or his past, or his education. The only thing he had thought to memorize was the roundness of his eyes and the little mole under his lips and every single habit he had. He even tried to figure out Jungkook's humor to make him laugh a few times. But in the end, he figured, sure, I like him. 

"You're taking a long time to answer. Does that mean 'no'?"

"No! No... I-" Namjoon stuttered. He sighs. It's pathetic really. He walks over and sits next to Jungkook, looking out the window at the moon. She was staring straight back at him.

"My mother used to tell me that the moon will always listen to you. She will never have anything to say or judge you. So, before my mother died she told me, 'Joon-ah, look to the moon. I will be there. Always.'"

Jungkook looked at Namjoon who eyes stayed at the window.

"I'm sorry about your mom dying. I didn't have a mom so she's probably not on the moon."

"Y-You didn't?"

Jungkook shook his head and made eye contact with Namjoon. Oh, there it is. Online it said that when you like someone it feels right. This felt right. Jungkook likes Namjoon. He remembered the prompt at hand. He didn't remember much of being a kid. He only remembered starting middle school. He only remembers Jung Hoseok.

"I was an orphan."

 

 

**8 years ago...**

 

 

School lets out early today. Jungkook can't seem to pull his ass off the chair. He sits in front of the computer adding random details and easter eggs to his game program. He was taking a coding class in school, and of course, he was at the top of the class. Jungkook was always five steps ahead of everyone. It was like second nature. The other kids, usually ones that were failing the class, would make jokes about his dark sunglasses. Jungkook was used to it, though he didn't understand why they made fun of him. He just knew it was something they did.

"Jungkook, are you being picked up?"

Jungkook turns to the kind voice. Mr. Jung's glasses sit at the tip of his nose as glances over his book at the boy. Jungkook shakes his head before saving his game and shutting off the computer.

"I'm walking because Miss Lee doesn't know it's an early release day."

"You still haven't been adopted?"

Jungkook looks at Mr. Jung whose eyes are already focused on him. The teacher stands up and walks over to him. Jungkook starts to pull at his ear nervously.

"Jungkook, you know about the tech company I own, don't you?"

Mr. Jung's eyes scream pity for Jungkook's position. The few friends he had at the orphanage had all been adopted before hitting their teens. Now that Jungkook was thirteen the chances of anyone wanting him was almost nothing. As heartbreaking as that should've been Jungkook was indifferent about it. At least now he had his own room.

"You more than qualify for our student program despite your age. And I think you'll have fun there with the older teens.."

Jungkook hasn't stopped pulling at his ear and it's tinging red. 

"Jungkook... I called Miss Lee earlier and I asked what it would take to adopt you. I want you to live better, more comfortable. I want to give you the opportunity to do greatness in this world."

"You want to a-adopt me?"

It's not shock that hits Jungkook, it's excitement that crawls into his veins and infests in his heart. He can't control any of the emotions; ones that he doesn't think he's had before. The boy trembles as he falls over into Mr. Jung. He reaches up and squeezes the man's arm six times. It's a habit he doesn't remember the origin of but it feels,

_It feels like home_

"Thank you, Mr. Jung!"

"Please," Mr. Jung pulls his son's face up and wipes away the waterfall dripping from his eyes. He feels his eyes start to swell too and he can't think to stop it

"Call me, Dad."

 

**Present 2:16 AM**

 

 

Namjoon confessed. He had said it simply like the plain fact it was. They sat in silence, one not looking to the other for more than a few seconds. The air conditioning turns on at it's set time and the white noise somehow helps Namjoon think. Jungkook finally breaks the record for how many seconds he's looked at Namjoon for.

"I didn't mean to make this awkward," Namjoon admits, meeting Jungkook's eyes. Jungkook visibly winces and shakes his head. Namjoon watches every single strand of hair on his head move with the action. The darkness only highlighting the brown and making it seem like the blue around them.

"It's not awkward. Just quiet." Jungkook says plainly.

The elder nods and laughs softly," I guess you're right."

Jungkook looks down at the carpet where his bare feet are rubbing into it. Namjoon's got hesitation built up in his throat and he can't say anything.

"Do you want to kiss?"

Namjoon raises his eyebrows. He assumes he didn't really hear that question and looks to Jungkook for reassurance, but by the look on the other's face: He's waiting for an answer.

"Hmm?"

Jungkook purses his lips and presses his fingertips to the bottom of his palm like a beating heart. Namjoon notes that in his head under  _'Jungkook's Habits'._

"I read that when people like each other they kiss. Even though I've never kissed anyone before," Jungkook starts to roll his fingers," Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Namjoon nods again, "Yeah, um, my ex-wife. I kissed her a lot." 

The scarred wound was becoming open again. Namjoon took a deep breath and looked at Jungkook, he doesn't want to move his eyes. He doesn't really want to remember her. He had spent so much time pushing it away and trying to forget and this boy had her reappearing in his head. He doesn't know if that's good or not.

"Ex-wife? So you're bisexual?"

"Something like that,"

Jungkook stops the movement of his hand.

"What was her name?" He asks, tilting his head. He's trying to logically reason with what  _'Something like that'_ really means.

"Jisoo," Namjoon's mouth goes dry and yet he attempts to swallow it down. The younger hums.

"My dad kissed me once! It was on the head,"

Namjoon laughs and soon it turns into silence again. Just the whir of the air conditioning. The beating of both their hearts. 

"Yes," Namjoon says bluntly. Jungkook can't find the context behind his words so he turns to look at him.

"What?"

"I'll kiss you,"

It takes Jungkook a minute to register it. He stays looking at his hands writhing against each other in his lap. His view begins to rise until he's looking head-on into Namjoon's eyes.

It's the incoming moonlight that makes them both look ethereal to each other. Namjoon takes more notes on Jungkook's face and the mole he can see on his neck. He runs his thumb over his cheek. He can tell Jungkook doesn't know what to do next. The way he gulps and the way his pupils dilate. Namjoon leans over and is finally landing his lips on Jungkook's. It's only a few seconds worth and Jungkook does, in fact, know how to kiss back.

Namjoon is the first to pull away.

"Was that good?" He asks, now unsure of himself.

"It was. Is it always like that? Do you know the chances of having a bad kiss?"

Namjoon shakes his head," It's only bad if you make it," The detective looks down at the other's hands. He grabs one, holding onto it.

"C-Can we do it again?"

And they do. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1,493


	6. 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000

 

 

       Aside from schizophrenia, Taehyung's brain is irritating. He's always building up new ideas in his head. Always finding more issues that need to be solved globally. He thinks so much he starts to not be able to focus on any one particular idea. He doesn't always see this as an issue, but with him upholding this mysterious radical Robin Hood of sorts, it's more than unproductive. Woozi will be here soon to start the Muster. Taehyung doesn't himself star in them. He just does he programming and directing and the script. Okay, he does everything but star in the Musters. It's for his own protection. Though he hasn't talked to his parents in almost a year he was sure that they wouldn't approve of the whole operation. Working in an underground facility, multiple guards that were anywhere from ex-CIA agents to discharged or retired NAVY Seals. He didn't need to pay these people either. He only needed to give them something to believe in. It was basically a cult whether he said it aloud or not. But they were more than willing to take the government they had so long worked for to the grave. It was amazing the impact he could make on these people who could kill him so easily.

"Baby," Taehyung spins around in his chair to face the open door," Woozi's ready to start,"

"Good. I'll be down in a minute,"

Jae frowned and walked closer to his lover.

"Is something wrong? You're usually ready as soon as he is,"

Taehyung couldn't tell him what the real dilemma was. Not until he could solve it himself. He picked up someone trying to barge into his system and access files they shouldn't be. Someone was trying to sabotage him but they weren't as skilled as Taehyung. No one could be. How could they be?

"Some last minute script changes, that's all."

Jae nods and leaves the room closing the door behind him. Taehyung stares at the floor in the corner of the room. 

 Was it police? If police were onto him, why weren't they trying to raid the place? It's possible they don't know where he is, which is good news, but the more they're fucking with his code the closer they're getting. But what if this isn't police? What if it's some outsider?

 He sees his childhood self appear in the spot he stares at. Six year old him was standing, hair brushing just over his eyes. He looks like a sparrow. The little him shook his head.

"What is that for, huh?" He grunts, trying to blink himself away. He's still there when Taehyung opens his eyes. The boy shakes his head again.

"What! Why do you keep doing that?" Taehyung crouches down to himself, putting his hand in the boy's hair, trying to get him to trust the other. But who was he really trying to convince?

"You gonna tell me who's doing this?"

Little Taehyung looks behind him and smiles. Taehyung whips his head around to follow his gaze but there's nothing there. He turns back to himself.

"What? C'mon, tell me. Who is it? Who's there?" 

The boy smiles and starts to run through him, towards the wall.

"Taehyungie!"

The world comes to a stand-still. He's heard that before. That innocent voice. He wouldn't have called to himself. He furrows his brows and looks to the wall. Little him has disappeared, but that voice was echoing through his head. Though not his own, it feels so warm to him, so comfortable and safe. But foreign in the same light. He can't remember it. He knows that voice but he can't remember it. Was this some kind of harbinger his own head was giving him?

Taehyung stands slowly, turns to face the wall where he'd disappeared and frowns. 

"Who are you?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  _2018 March 25st, 17:47PM, 5th Muster_

 

_"Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys,"_

_"We shall reflect upon our lives today. Moreover, the lives the women of our country must live. Little girls: Didn't your parents tell you that a boy likes you if he puts his hands on you? Does that principle inspire you, little boys, to rape those girls?"_

_"I am Muster. I am you. I am what you're thinking and not saying, believing and not acting."_

_"But I am not a chauvinist pig male. I am not a rape-apologist. The patriarchy has not power, little girl. Men are hollow shells of themselves, raised that way from birth, with our old sayings and superiority complexes."_

_"Little girl, don't you know that you have the greatest power in this world? You are the givers of life. And scientifically, we don't need males. You control the fate of our world. You must raise your boy to a man. A man who is knowledgeable. A man with depth and emotion. A man who tell the little girl she likes him with his words. Not his fists. A complete male."_

_"Little boys, there is no 'man up'. Don't you know, little boy? Girls have all the power. No war has been fledged by a woman. Man act with rage. Women act with knowledge. You want to be a smart man, don't you, little boy?"_

_"Parents please, head your children to the sermon I preach now. The men in power are only going to make things worse for all of us. They will act with their anger, built up because of the idea that they cannot feel. Mother, you want him to hold emotion, don't you? Father, you want him strong? The only way for us simple folk to be strong is to overturn. Make right. You understand?"_

_"God does not exist. Man has created god to hold his authority to a province he does not own. Man has created god so he may rape. So he may kill. So he may rob the women of their innocence. Of their nurturing grace. Man is no good. I tell you. Even I, a man, am no good."_

_"However, I know their secrets. I am no shell. You may trust me not but I am the only capable man. I am whole. I will listen. A man that will not rage war. A man that will not shut out the voices of our goddess women. A man who will lead you. Willingly. A man with no self will glower to my sermon."_

_"Women, you are the liberals. Girls, you have the power. So lead with me. I beg. I ask for forgiveness from you for men. Forgive us for destroying your future. Forgive us for hurting you. Forgive us for turning blind eye to your beauty, and your love, and your grace. Forgive me. For I, a man as well."_

_"I am full. I am to your disposal. Through me, you will obtain the power stolen from you from my kind."_

_"Ladies and girls. Women and goddesses. Follow me. I will head your warning. I will embrace you power."_

_"Follow me-"_

_..._

_01001001_

_00100000_

_01100001_

_01101101_

_00100000_

_01001101_

_01110101_

_01110011_

_01110100_

_01100101_

_01110010_


End file.
